


The Boy Who Was A Girl

by Strannushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Illustrated, Illustrations, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannushka/pseuds/Strannushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi is a fifth-year student in Hogwarts who has just joined Hogwarts. Hogwarts has its own Host Club. An awful crossover AU! With pictures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Was A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-betaed, this is my first fic ever AND English is not my first language, so I would really appreciate your help! Please write me if you think I should edit something or that I have a typo.

Today, September 1st, is the pretty exciting day for the Sorting Hat. Actually, it's the only exciting day for the Sorting Hat in a year. Except for last year, when it was given a chance to sort a transfer student from Beauxbatons in the middle of the first semester, but this is a bit of a spoilery information. Oh, and also some days when it gives Gryffindor's sword to the exceptionally brave students of this school. And also when it interacts with other magical clothing items.

But all of these are moot points for this year, as it's supposed to be The Chillest Year In Hogwarts History. Harry Potter is not there, after all. So the Sorting Hat is going to take this opportunity and spend the night wildly.

"FUJIOKA, HARUHI!"

Oh, great! This is a new transfer student. These became extremely popular in last years. The Sorting Hat assumes it's a catchy trend in wizard's world.

"What do I see here? You're a very dedicated student, aren't you? And you have big plans for your future. I see you're apathetic, too, but you're still a hard-worker when it comes to your studies... Interesting..."

Haruhi shrugs. The Hat almost fells when she does so.

"I, ugh, I'm just looking for a good school to study! What kind of quiz is this?".

"Well, I can recommend you some schools around the world where studying is the only priority, but here, we take our job more seriously and sort people by their traits!"

"What".

"Well, I see a big goal... And you're hardly a coward type... But also, you're a pain in the ass, so it drives me to one conclusion... Which will it be, girl? Can you guess?"

Haruhi scratches her head.

"It doesn't really matter, does it?".

"With that attitude... GRYFFINDOR!"

Every other student in line for sorting is much smaller than Haruhi! It's embarrassing. Haruhi tries to stick to "a late bloomer" excuse in a mental battle with herself, but a little angry boy's stare tells her that she is four years late to party. Or maybe he is always this angry. His stare is also telling her "queer", which is a bit too precise thing to tell with eyes only. Haruhi supposes that it's magic. Special magical glare that spits slurs. Yeah, totally. That's it. 

Haruhi proceeds to the Gryffindor table. Hesitation over whether it's too late for her to join the wizarding world is gone with the sight of delicious foods in front of her. This is totally the place where she should be right now.

Next to her is a seventh-year with a silent unreadable face. She has a feeling he is an important person in her story, or he wouldn't be in the same frame with her otherwise. She wonders what are the reasons for him to be put in Gryffindor. He doesn't look exactly like a brave and honest guy; more like a cold killing machine.

***

Two weeks pass, and it's a time to sign up for extracurricular activities! Or at least that's what her Hufflepuff fellow fifth-year Kazukiyo says. They came to a notice board to see which clubs and organizations are open for new members.

Haruhi is certain she saw the Black Magic Club invitation just last evening, but it's gone now. She hears two fourth-year Slytherins complaining about the school current politics against dark arts and fortune-telling, which is essentially what Black Magic Club wrote on their poster.

Then, with a spark of magic and mysterious swoosh noise, a new poster appears.

Kazukiyo sighs loudly.

"Oh, guys! Not again!"

"What on Earth is this?" asks Haruhi.

"It's just... an extremely popular activity amongst purebloods here. And what's worse, it's an extremely popular activity amongst all girls! I hoped it was prohibited just as the Black Magic Club".

"I just hope Momoka doesn't sign up for them this year. Can't she just choose something nice instead of pining... You know what? I'm going to tell her it's a bad idea. It would work. She would listen this year. She's more reasonable now", Kazukiyo left Haruhi staring at the stupid poster and disappeared on his way to find this Momoka girl.

_Dear mom, up in Heaven... Can't I transfer to a school where people just STUDY QUIETLY?_


End file.
